yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/145
Arapça harfli ayet metni قُل لاَّ أَجِدُ فِي مَا أُوْحِيَ إِلَيَّ مُحَرَّمًا عَلَى طَاعِمٍ يَطْعَمُهُ إِلاَّ أَن يَكُونَ مَيْتَةً أَوْ دَمًا مَّسْفُوحًا أَوْ لَحْمَ خِنزِيرٍ فَإِنَّهُ رِجْسٌ أَوْ فِسْقًا أُهِلَّ لِغَيْرِ اللّهِ بِهِ فَمَنِ اضْطُرَّ غَيْرَ بَاغٍ وَلاَ عَادٍ فَإِنَّ رَبَّكَ غَفُورٌ رَّحِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul lâ ecidu fî mâ ûhiye ileyye muharremen alâ tâimin yat’amuhu illâ en yekûne meyteten ev demen mesfûhan ev lâhme hinzîrin fe innehu ricsun ev fıskan uhille li gayrillâhi bih(bihî), fe menidturra gayre bâgın ve lâ âdin fe inne rabbeke gafûrun rahîm(rahîmun). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de 2. lâ ecidu : bulmuyorum, bulamıyorum 3. fî mâ : şeylerde 4. ûhiye : (bana) vahyolunan 5. ileyye : bana 6. muharremen : haram kılınmış 7. alâ tâimin : yiyeceğe, yiyecek üzerinde 8. yat'amu-hu : onu yer (o yenir, yenilen) 9. illâ : başka, hariç, ...'den başka 10. en yekûne : olması 11. meyteten : ölü 12. ev : veya 13. demen : kan 14. mesfûhan : dökülen, akıtılmış 15. ev : veya 16. lâhme : et 17. hinzîrin : domuz 18. fe inne-hu : ki o mutlaka 19. ricsun : murdar, pis 20. ev : veya, ya da 21. fıskan : fısk olan 22. uhille : boğazlandı, kesildi 23. li gayri allâhi : Allah'tan başkası için 24. bi-hî : onu 25. fe men : artık kim 26. idturra : darda kaldı, ihtiyaç duydu 27. gayre : olmaksızın, olması hariç, olmadan 28. bâgın : haddi aşan, meyleden 29. ve lâ âdin : ve hakka tecavüz etmeden 30. fe inne : o taktirde muhakkak 31. rabbe-ke : senin Rabbin 32. gafûrun : gafûr olan, mağfiret eden 33. rahîmun : rahîm olan, rahmet nuru gönderen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Bana vahyedilenler arasında ölmüş hayvan etinden, dökülmüş kandan, yahut da domuz etinden başka, yiyene harâm edilen bir şey bulamıyorum ben. Şüphe yok ki domuz, pistir ve bir de Allah'tan başkası için kesilen hayvan haramdır ki bu da pek kötü bir şeydir. Ancak zorda kalana, isyan etmeyi kurmamak ve ihtiyaçtan fazla da yememek şartıyla helâldir bunlar ve hiç şüphe yoktur ki Rabbin, suçları örter, rahîmdir. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "Bana vahyolunanlar içinde, yiyen bir kimsenin yiyeceği (şeyler) için, ölü eti, dökülen kan, domuz eti -ki bu gerçekten murdardır- ya da Allah'tan başkası adına kesilmiş bir fısk dışında, haram kılınmış bir şey bulmuyorum. Kim kaçınılmaz bir ihtiyaçla karşı karşıya kalırsa, -saldırmamak ve haddi aşmamak şartıyla- (bu sayılanlardan ölmeyecek kadar yiyebilir). Şüphesiz senin Rabbin bağışlayandır, esirgeyendir. Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "Bana vahyedilenler arasında, leş, akıtılan kan, domuz eti -ki bu kesinlikle murdardır- ve yoldan çıkarak Allah'tan başkasının adına kesilmiş olanın dışında (bu sizin haram olduğunu ileri sürdüklerinizden) bir şey yiyene yediğinin haram olduğuna dair bir hüküm bulamıyorum. Kim çaresiz kalarak (haram kılınmış olanlardan) taşkınlık etmeden 17 ve aşırıya gitmeden yerse (bilsin ki) Allah çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhamet edicidir." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) De ki: 'Bana vahyolunanda, leş, akıtılmış kan, domuz eti ki pistir ve günah işlenerek Allah'tan başkası adına kesilen hayvandan başkasını yemenin haram olduğuna dair bir emir bulamıyorum; fakat darda kalan, başkasının payına el uzatmamak ve zaruret miktarını aşmamak üzere bunlardan da yiyebilir.' Doğrusu Rabbin bağışlar ve merhamet eder. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “Bana vahyolunan Kur’an’da bir kimsenin yiyecekleri arasında leş, akıtılmış kan, domuz eti -ki o şüphesiz necistir- ya da Allah’tan başkası adına kesilmiş bir (murdar) hayvandan başka, haram kılınmış bir şey bulamıyorum. Fakat istismar etmeksizin ve zaruret ölçüsünü aşmaksızın kim bunlardan yeme zorunda kalırsa yiyebilir.” Şüphesiz Rabbin çok bağışlayandır, çok merhametlidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Bana vahyolunanda, leş veya akıtılmış kan yahut domuz eti -ki pisliğin kendisidir- ya da günah işlenerek Allah'tan başkası adına kesilmiş bir hayvandan başka, yiyecek kimseye haram kılınmış birşey bulamıyorum. Başkasına zarar vermemek ve sınırı aşmamak üzere kim (bunlardan) yemek zorunda kalırsa bilsin ki Rabbin bağışlayan ve esirgeyendir. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'Bana vahyedilende, yiyen birisi için şunların dışında haram edilmiş bir madde bulamıyorum: () Leş, () akıtılmış kan, () domuzun eti -ki pistir-, () ALLAH'tan başkasına sapıkça adanmış yiyecekler.' Zorda kalan bir kimse, istekli olmaz ve sınırı aşmazsa kuşkusuz senin Rabbin Bağışlayandır, Rahimdir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Bana vahyolunanlar arasında, ölü, dökülen kan, pisliğin ta kendisi olan domuz eti veya Allah'tan başkasının adı anılarak açık bir günahla kesilmiş hayvandan başkasını, yiyecek bir adama haram kılınmış birşey bulmuyorum. Her kim çaresiz kalırsa, başka bir çaresizin hakkına tecavüz etmek ve zorunlu miktarı aşmamak şartıyla, bunlardan yiyebilir; çünkü Rabbin gerçekten bağışlayan ve merhamet edendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) De ki: Bana vahyolunanlar içinde bu haram dediklerinizi yiyecek bir adama haram kılınmış bir şey bulmuyorum, meğer ki şunlar olsun: Ölü yahud dökülen kan yahud hınzir eti ki o şübhesiz bir pistir yahud Allahtan başkasının ismi anılmış sarîh bir fisk, ki bunlarda da her kim muztarr olursa diğer bir muztarra tecâvüz etmediği ve zaruret mıkdârını aşmadığı takdirde şüphe yok ki Allah gafurdur rahîmdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Bana vahyedilmiş olan da yiyecek bir kimseye yiyeceği haram kılınmış bir taam bulamıyorum. Meğer ki ölü veya akar kan veya domuz eti ki bu şüphesiz bir murdar şeydir veyahut bir fısk ki, üzerine Allah'tan başkasının ismi zikredilerek kesilmiş bulunur, maahaza her kim muzdar kalırsa tecavüz etmeksizin ve haddi aşmaksızın (bunlardan yiyebilir).» Çünkü senin Rabbin şüphe yok ki gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Muhammed Esed De ki (ey Peygamber): "Bana vahyedilenlerde leş veya akan kan veya iğrenç bir şey olan domuz eti, veya üzerinde Allahtan başka bir ismin anıldığı günahkarca bir kurban dışında yenmesi yasak olan hiçbir şey görmüyorum. Ama kişi zaruret içindeyse aç gözlüce saldırmadan ve zaruri ihtiyacını da aşmadan (yemiş) ise (bilin ki) Rabbiniz çok bağışlayıcıdır, rahmet kaynağıdır". Suat Yıldırım De ki: Bana vahyolunanlar içinde, bu haram dediklerinizin, yemek isteyen kimseye haram kılındığını görmüyorum. Ancak leş, yahut akıtılmış kan, yahut pis olduğunda hiç şüphe olmayan domuz eti, veya Allah yolundan çıkarak Allah’tan başkası adına kesilen hayvan olursa başka (bunlar haramdır). Fakat kim çaresiz kalırsa başkasının hakkına tecavüz etmemek ve zaruret sınırını aşmamak üzere bunlardan yiyebilir. Çünkü Rabbin gafurdur, rahimdir (affı ve merhameti boldur). Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: Bana vahyolunanda, (bu harâm dediklerinizi) yiyen kimse için harâm edilmiş bir şey bulamıyorum. Ancak leş, yahut akıtılmış kan, yahut domuz eti -ki pistir- ya da Alah'tan başkası adına boğazlanmış bir fısk (murdar olmuş hayvan) olursa başka (bunlar harâmdır). Ama kim çaresiz kalırsa, (başkasının hakkına) saldırmamak ve (zorunluluk) sınırı(nı) aşmamak üzere (bunlardan yiyebilir). Çünkü Rabbin bağışlayandır, esirgeyendir. Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Bana vahyolunanlar arasında; ölü, akıtılmış kan, domuz eti ki -pistir- ve Allah’tan başkası adına, O’na bir isyan olarak kesilen hayvandan başkasını yemenin haram olduğuna dair bir şey bulamıyorum. Bununla birlikte kim darda kalırsa, isyan niyeti taşımaksızın ve başkasının payına el uzatmadan (bunlardan yiyebilir.) Şüphesiz Rabbin, bağışlayandır, merhamet edendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: Bana vahyedilenler arasında, yiyecek olan kimse için haram edilmiş birşey görmüyorum-ancak leş, akıtılmış kan, domuz eti-ki o pisliktir-bir de Allah'a itaatten çıkarak Allah'tan başkasının adına kesilmiş hayvan müstesna. Kim başkasının hakkına tecavüz etmeden ve haddi aşmadan bunlardan yemek zorunda kalırsa, şüphesiz ki Rabbin çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhametlidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk De ki: "Bana vahyolunanlar içinde, bu haram dediklerinizi yiyecek birine yasaklanmış bir şey bulamıyorum. Yalnız şunlardan biri olursa başka: leş, akıtılmış kan, domuz eti -ki o bir pisliktir- Allah'tan başkası adına boğazlanmış bir murdar." Iztırar haline düşen, başkasının hakkına dokunmamak, zorunluluk sınırını da aşmamak şartıyla bunlardan yiyebilir. Çünkü senin Rabbin çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhametlidir. Yusuf Ali (English) Say: "I find not in the Message received by me by inspiration any (meat) forbidden to be eaten by one who wishes to eat it, unless it be dead meat, or blood poured forth, or the flesh of swine,- for it is an abomination - or, what is impious, (meat) on which a name has been invoked, other than Allah's". But (even so), if a person is forced by necessity, without willful disobedience, nor transgressing due limits,- thy Lord is Oft-forgiving, Most Merciful. M. Pickthall (English) Say: I find not in that which is revealed unto me aught prohibited to an eater that he eat thereof, except it be carrion, or blood poured forth, or swine flesh for that verily is foul or the abomination which was immolated to the name of other than Allah. But whoso is compelled (thereto), neither craving nor transgressing, (for him) lo ! your Lord is Forgiving, Merciful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri De ki Peygamber: "Bana vahyedilenlerde leş veya akan kan veya iğrenç bir şey olan domuz eti, veya üzerinde Allah'tan başka bir ismin anıldığı günahkarca bir kurban (134) dışında yenmesi yasak olan hiçbir şey (135) görmüyorum. Ama kişi zaruret içindeyse -aç gözlüce saldırmadan ve zaruri ihtiyacını da aşmadan yemiş ise- ki Rabbiniz çok bağışlayıcıdır, rahmet kaynağıdır". (136) 134 - Lafzen, "günahkarca bir fiil" (fısk) -burada putperestçe bir kurban kasdedilmek-tedir. 135 - Lafzen, "yiyene ondan yemesi yasak olan bir şey". 136 - Karş. 2:173 ve 5:3. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri